The exchange program
by Fairy-Olivia
Summary: Olivia and her family are participating in an exchange program, but suddenly, Olivia notices a certain boy, she read about in her favorite Manga. What's going on here? Will she find out what's behind these weird coincidences? Find out, how her not so normal world changed and got even more crazier. This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!


**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope I did a good job. As you'll see, English isn't my main language. German is, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I'll make.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Servamp, but I own me (yay!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Exchange program<strong>

Prologue: The choice

It were winter holidays and now, the big day has arrived. My family and I would pick an exchange student from Japan!

It would remain for half a year here in Germany. After one week of the summer holidays it would go back to Japan, and I would follow after a week. However, I would visit an English-speaking school and only incidentally trying to learn Japanese.

I quickly took my laptop and sat down with my parents on the couch.

"I'm so excited!" I said enthusiastically.

"Calm down ," said my father, laughing, because I was acting like a child at Christmas.

"Yeah, how is our code?" I asked, a little quieter. Each family got a confirmation code when they signed up, that they assume an exchange child. If you enter it, a list of the children still available would show up.

"Our code is: C2g-oh93-jKf6" dictated my father.

After I entered it and pressed enter, many children appeared. There was also a search option. You could choose, for example, if you wanted to have a girl or a boy, and also the exact age. There was also the option to choose a certain age range, that is, for example, 13-15 years, or 14-17.

We decided to first check out what was available. I saw that surprisingly many do not look like the typical Japanese. Many had blond, brown or red hair and their faces looked more European than Japanese.

Suddenly I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who had a very nice smile. Behind his back, I could see parts of a black cat that looked very cute.

„THIS ONE!" I yelled immediately. My parents were frightened exceedingly, and looked at me reproachfully.

„Would you stop shouting like this?!" My mother scolded me.

"Why this boy?" Asked my father.

It seemed that my parents didn't noticed the cat, so I decided to do not mention it, because otherwise they would've probably said something against it.

"He looks really sympathetic," I said truthfully.

"Mahiru Shirota," my mother read aloud. "He looks nice, but I think a girl would be better. After all, he's going to live with us for 6 months and I'm not sure if I want this for my 15 year old daughter..."

"Mom! Don't say something like this! "

Suddenly, a strange feeling flashed me.

Mahiru Shirota ... I had read this name in one of my Manga's, and he looked the same, and then the black cat. What was its name?

"Kuro ... or rather Sleepy Ash ..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" My mother asked, confused.

"Errr... nothing," I said quickly, but only earned suspicious looks.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. How can a fictional character from a Manga participate in an exchange program? I had to find out right away!

"We need to choose him! I just want him and only him! "

"Wait a minute. We don't know anything about him. Let's look at his profile first" my father tried to calm me down again.

I clicked on the picture with Mahiru on it and all the important information popped up.

_Name: Mahiru Shirota_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: July 7th_

_Size: 1.65 meters_

_Family: Mahiru lives together with his uncle Toru Shirota and his cat in Tokyo_

_Character: Mahiru can make friends quickly and is very industrious at school and at home. He is very responsible and helpful and he likes simple things._

_Skills: Because he is a lot home alone, he needs to do the whole homework alone, so he's very good at it. He likes to do the tasks. He is also very athletic._

_Languages: Japanese, English, German_

_Exchange time: 4-6 months_

_Location/s: Germany / America / Australia / UK / Austria_

"That sounds great!"

"I have to agree with you though. You could learn a lot from him. Then maybe one day you'll be useful in the household "my mother said.

"Ouch. Now that was fierce! "I said offended.

"I think we should check out others too"

„Okay…",I agreed, but made a bookmark for Mahiro's profile.

We browsed for 20 more minutes, but I still wanted Mahiru, and only him. I had to find out if he really comes from the manga, or whether he was a pretty good cosplayer, who even went so far as to change his name and so on.

"I'll stay with Mahiru," I decided.

"I think Hitori Kawasame was pretty good," objected my mother. Unfortunately, she seemed really quite nice and personable. She was 16 years old and lived in Tokio. She also likes to draw, just like me, but you need to make some sacrifices too.

"My stomach tells me that Mahiru is the right choice," I argued.

"Well, I think your opinion isn't going to change". My mother had given up. I won this fight!

"Yeah!". I quickly looked for the bookmark and clicked on it. At the end of Mahiru's profile was a field where "request" was written. I clicked on it and we came to another site. On the side was written that our request will be forwarded to Mahiru, and we are notified immediately if he confirms. However, I should also create a profile, and so I did.

_Name: Olivia *_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: October 1st_

_Size: 1.74 meters_

_Family: I live with my parents in a big house in Hamburg. My big sister moved out a few years ago and her room on the 2nd floor is free. We currently have no pets._

_Character: I am usually very crazy and in a good mood, but can be serious and helpful too. Unfortunately, I am often a bit lazy and would prefer to sleep all day, but if the weather is good, I am often with my friends outside and look forward to have fun with them. I also love cats and would like to have one._

_Skills: I am good at drawing and like to try out many different sport activities. I did Judo for 5 years and was almost always dancing. Currently I'm doing for almost a year archery and have started gymnastics. I also love swimming and spend a lot of time in the water._

_Languages: German, English, Latin_

_Exchange time: 3-6 months_

_Location / s: Australia / USA / Japan_

"So. That's it. I hope he confirms! "

"You forgot something. Send him a picture too",my mother suggested.

"Right! I almost forgot! "

I quickly searched my MacBook for photos and quickly found a suitable one.

In the photo, I was sitting in our garden on a swing hanging from our apple tree. My long hair was brown and the tips were a pastel turquoise color. I wore them open and they were a little bit wavy. On my green eyes I had applied a little eyeliner and painted my lips in a delicate pink. You could see in the photo that I'm wearing a braces and that bothered me a bit, but I had to live with it. I wore a black and gray cardigan with a loose white top, which I had put in a dark blue skirt. I wasn't wearing shoes.

"This is a beautiful photo," my mother said, smiling.

"Yes," my father simply said.

"Ok, I'll send it off now." I took a deep breath and clicked on "Send".

"Nailed It. Now we have to wait and hope"

**End of the prologue**

**I hope you liked the prologue and you will continue to read my story.**

**Reviews, Fav's and Follows are welcome!**

**Have a nice day everybody!**

**LG Fairy-Olivia Δ**


End file.
